A speech recognition system analyzes a user's speech to determine what the user said. Most speech recognition systems are frame-based. In a frame-based system, a processor divides a signal descriptive of the speech to be recognized into a series of digital frames, each of which corresponds to a small time increment of the speech.
A speech recognition system may be a “discrete” system that recognizes discrete words or phrases but which requires the user to pause briefly between each discrete word or phrase. Alternatively, a speech recognition system may be a “continuous” system that can recognize spoken words or phrases regardless of whether the user pauses between them. Continuous speech recognition systems typically have a higher incidence of recognition errors in comparison to discrete recognition systems due to complexities of recognizing continuous speech.
In general, the processor of a continuous speech recognition system analyzes “utterances” of speech. An utterance includes a variable number of frames and corresponds, for example, to a period of speech followed by a pause of at least a predetermined duration.
The processor determines what the user said by finding acoustic models that best match the digital frames of an utterance, and by identifying text that corresponds to those acoustic models. An acoustic model may correspond to a word, phrase or command from a vocabulary. An acoustic model also may represent a sound, or phoneme, that corresponds to a portion of a word. Collectively, the constituent phonemes for a word represent the phonetic spelling of the word. Acoustic models also may represent silence and various types of environmental noise. In general, the processor may identify text that corresponds to the best-matching acoustic models by reference to phonetic word models in an active vocabulary of words and phrases.
The words or phrases corresponding to the best matching acoustic models are referred to as recognition candidates. The processor may produce a single recognition candidate for an utterance, or may produce a list of recognition candidates.